You're Lost Little Girl
by Sleeping in the Nothing
Summary: The new and improved version of Addicted. With Shawn Michael and Bret Hart fighting for more than just the Championship.
1. Chapter 1

Christine McMahon entered the dressing room, and into the arms of her awaiting boyfriend Bret Hart.

"Baby, you aren't even dressed yet, we have to be out there in 30 minutes." He told her as he took in her appearance of a pink sweat suit.

"I know. I know. I just can't seem to find my bag anywhere. I've been out asking if anyone could have taken it." Christine replied as she began to search the room again.

"Well that sure does sound like a problem. Oh, wait what's this?" Bret had pulled out a gorgeous red baby doll dress.

"It's beautiful, and I love it. You jerk, why didn't you just give it to me when we got here? I thought someone was stealing my clothes, well not just a random person but Sid. Don't scare me like that again." Christine said as she scurried off into the dressing room.

"Don't worry bout' that jackass, after tonight he'll never come near you again. I promise." He said as he had started to put the final touches on his outfit. "Despite it being dangerous, you've begged me to let you be by my side tonight. That being the case, I do not want you to get involved at all."

"Ok, trust me I'll avoid Sid like the plague. He's been stalking me for months, and I just want this whole thing to be over and done with." Christine replied as she walked out to put her shoes on.

"You look stunning. You ready to do this?" Bret asked as he held his arm out for her.

"As ready as I could be. Lets go." she replied as she linked her arm around his and they headed off.

**Christine's POV**

Once his music hit I could hear the crowd go wild. As soon as we are in the ring Bret starts prodding me to not interfere.

"No matter how bad it gets, don't get involved. Stay as far away from Sid as possible."

"I got it the first time baby, I'll stay out of it." I replied hoping to calm him down.

"Looks like we have another problem." He pointed over to the commentary table where I quickly spotted Shawn Michaels. "Damn it, he can't keep out of anything, stay away from him as well, he could be working with Sid." He warned.

Bret had locked in the sharpshooter and I knew it was over. Sid just would not stop pissing him off, with all his kisses blown at me while making sure Bret saw exactly what he was doing.

I had kept an eye on Shawn during most of the match, hoping he wouldn't interfere with it. Shawn has been after the championship for years now, its been his dream to win the damn thing. He unfortunately has to go through Bret to do so.

I heard the bell ring a quickly jumped in the ring to congratulate Bret.

"See baby, told you I wouldn't get involved." I whispered into his ear as he hugged me.

"Its all over now, you don't have to be afraid of him anymore-" Bret was knocked back before he could finish his sentence.

Before I knew it I was being pulled up the ramp by Sid. Who kept yelling an scream that I belonged to him. I knew I had to get away, so I did the dumb thing and smacked him across the face. Nice job, not.

Next thing I know I'm being smacked across the face and onto the ground. The only thing I could think of was to lay there and pretend to be knocked out, wasn't going to do me much good to try to fight the guy.

Smack I could hear the crowd cheering as I thought Bret had come to my rescue.

"You ok?" the voice said, whom was definitely not my boyfriend. "Come on let me help you up."

Getting to my feet I could now tell it was Shawn Michaels whom had taken out Sid.

"Why did you--never mind, it doesn't matter. Thank You." I told him as he helped me to my feet. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't stop him"

"Next time be more careful." He replied right before bending down to hug me, then he turned and kissed me. "Tell Bret I'll see him at wrestlemania, and to keep a better eye on his girlfriend."

Then he took off up the ramp.


	2. Playground Love

**2. Playground Love**

"So how long are you going to avoid her?" Owen Hart asked his brother as they were getting ready in their locker room.

"I just want some time to figure out everything that has happened."

"It's not her fault; she didn't want Shawn to kiss her."

"She didn't stop it from happening, she allowed him to do it." Bret replied.

"Has she tried to talk to you at all?"

"She called yesterday, but I told her I needed space and she hasn't called since."

* * *

"I don't think I really did anything wrong. I mean Shawn kissed me I'm sorry I didn't start beating the hell out of him when he did." Christine started as she talked to her older brother Shane. "He needs to know I wouldn't ever cheat on him, I just want some trust involved in our relationship."

"You have to see his point of view Chrissie; he's pissed off because he saw you kissing another man. I don't particularly blame him for wanting time to cool down."

"I know, and I'm happy to give him some space. I think it's good we have this break, it might make us stronger in the end and—Shawn"

"What about Shawn?" Shane asked his younger sister. He noticed her staring behind him and glanced to see what for. "Shawn, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to tell Christine I never wanted to cause any problems between her and Bret, I just got caught up in the moment." Shawn replied as he let the door close behind him.

"It's ok Shawn, and Bret and I are fine, we just hit a little road bump."

"I'm going to let you two talk for a minute." Shane stated before he made a hasty exit.

"I know Bret and I don't get along, but I hope that doesn't stand in the way of our friendship." Shawn said as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'd like that, and I don't really know what's between you and Bret but that's none of my business."

"I have to go, but I hope to see you again soon." With that Shawn quietly left.

* * *

The next morning Christine was standing in a busy airport.

"Daddy, don't worry I'm going to be fine, I'll call you the moment my plane lands." She couldn't help but take a look through the crowd for a familiar face. "Bret was suppose to meet me here, but considering I haven't talked to him in a week, he might change planes just to avoid me."

"I wouldn't go that far." A voice from behind made her jump.

"Daddy I'll call you later." Christine mumbled into the phone before hanging up.

"I love you Christine, and I want to be with you. I get you didn't want to kiss Shawn and I apologize for acting like a stubborn ass."

"I should apologize, I got involved when you specifically told me not to. I caused drama and acted like a teenager. Let's just get this plane ride over with." Christine stated as she embraced her boyfriend.

"Excuse me sir, you're in the wrong seat." A flight attendant remarked after looking at Bret's ticket. "Your seat is 8 rows back to the right."

"You have got to be joking! This is my girlfriend, I can't stay here?"

"Afraid not sir, this isn't the love boat."

"Bret baby, calm down. I'll be fine; I will see you after the flight ends ok?" Christine said as she held her boyfriend back. She gave him a peck on the cheek and watched him gather his bags then begin his journey to his seat. She hoped she could get to sleep fast.

3 hours later Christine slowly awoke. Realizing she was laying on someone's arm, she glanced up to look at her pillow.

"Shawn?! What the hell are you doing here, in a seat next to me, with your arm under my head?" Christine babbled as she realized who it was.

"Yes my arm just jumped under your head, sorry couldn't control myself."

"Hey! Pipe down, this isn't a motel." An old lady behind them yelled.

"Shut the hole on your mouth, you hag!" Christine replied. That seemed to garner shock not only from the lady but from Shawn as well.

"I cannot believe you just said that to an old lady. Anyway, this is my seat, I didn't want to wake you, and you're beautiful when you sleep." Shawn said as he mouthed an apology to the lady behind them.

"Listen, I happen to be in a very happy relationship with Bret." Christine yelled, just then the old lady reached up and smacked Christine with her purse.

"Shut up!" the lady yelled as she continued to smack Christine.

"What the fu—"

"Christine, sit down, let's talk." Shawn quietly whispered as he pulled Christine back into her seat. "Calm down, anyway, I was just trying to compliment you. Next time, don't get all bent out of shape, and if I remember, you didn't exactly hate the kiss we shared."

"Listen, I was too stunned to push you away. As a matter of fact, afterwards I went in the back and vomited." Christine said as the plane started to make its landing.

"It was that repulsive? Your tongue in my mouth fooled me." Shawn replied as he plastered a cocky grin on his face.

"Excuse me, how dare you." Christine started as she quickly unbuckled her belt and jumped up.

"So want to tell me what the hell this is?" Bret Hart stated as he walked up behind Shawn.

AN: I will update at least once a month. Promise.


	3. It's So Easy

"Oh shit, hey baby. I believe you know Shawn Michaels?" I started as I realized how bad the situation looked.

"What the hell is he doing sitting next to you?"

"Well, you see, actually that's a good question. Want to take that Shawn?" I asked as I quickly looked behind me.

"It isn't rocket science, this is my seat. Here take a look at my ticket if you don't believe me." Shawn said as he flicked it over to Bret.

Bret scowled as he picked up the fallen ticket, and looked it over. "So it is, how convenient. Isn't this a nice cozy situation for you both."

"What the hell are you getting at?" I inquired.

"I thought I made that pretty obvious, it makes sense now, how quickly you wanted me outta that seat."

"You have got to be kidding me, baby you are over analyzing everything. We are all headed to the next show, it only makes sense that we get the same plane. It isn't some huge conspiracy." I looked towards Shawn for help, but he just flipped through his magazine. "Plus, we were just arguing, you must have heard that."

"I heard a heated conversation from the back and came to check it out, I wasn't expecting to find this Christine-"

"Sir, you have to take your seat. Allow me to escort you back, you can check up on your sister and her boyfriend later." A very flirty flight attendant said from behind Bret.

"Excuse you, for your information I happen to be his girl-" before I could finish Bret cut me off and placed his hand on the small of the flight attendants back.

"So sorry for the trouble, I would be delighted to have you escort me back to my seat, I'm done here." Bret remarked as he followed the attendant back to his seat.

"Trouble in paradise?" Shawn asked as he grinned over at me.

"Can you believe that? Just walks off with that bimbo after he yells at me for sitting with you. Hypocrite." I scoffed. "Whatever, I just want to be left alone." I turned away hoping to finally have some time to think, or maybe even sleep.

I awoke to find the flight attendant standing over me, "The plane has landed, your boyfriend didn't wake you before he left." She smirked as she walked away.

"Bitch. Nice fucking work Shawn, just leave me alone on the airplane, nice manners." I softly whispered as I got up to grab my carry on. "Bret too, I'm surrounded by gentleman." Slowly I made my way towards baggage claim.

As I walked through the busy airport I tried to find any familiar face. Nothing. Guess the boys really did leave me to myself. I picked out my cell to call Bret, hopefully he was near baggage claim and could grab my bag for me. 'Hey, you have reached Bret, I'm not available right now but if you would leave your name and number-----' Fucking hell.

After a good 20 minutes of walking around like a moron, I finally found baggage claim. "Finally, you already missed your bags, good thing I grabbed them for you." A familiar voice said beside me.

"Bret, how charming. What would I do without you?" I glared as I snatched my suitcases away from him. "Have fun playing with your blonde bimbo." I started to head to the exit.

"Tsk, Tsk Chrissie, sounds like you are jealous. How does it feel?" Bret arrogantly asked.

"Nope not jealous, just thought you had better taste than that. If anyone is jealous between us two, it would be you baby."

"Wrong, but if I was; I would have every right to be." Bret said as he stood in front of me. "You're the one cheating on me."

"What the hell? Now you think I am cheating? You need fucking psychiatric help." I yelled as I pushed past him and to the awaiting limo.

The ride to the hotel had be relatively silent, a few under the breath remarks was all that was said. Bret and I had fought before, hell we fight all the time. However, this time was somehow different, we had never before not talked. It was a scary change. The limo came to a stop in front of the gorgeous hotel. Bret and I shared brief looks as we exited the car and headed into the hotel.

"Name please." The hotel clerk asked as we approached the desk.

"Christine McMahon and Bret Hart. We book one room, but I was wondering if we could have it changed to two." I asked nervously.

"Unfortunately, we don't have enough available. We do have one standard though, with 2 beds."

"I guess that would work, thank you very much." I glanced to Bret, whom was looking away.

"Ok, floor 7; room 546. Call us if you need anything, and enjoy your stay."

I grabbed the room key, and headed towards the elevator with Bret in tow behind me. Dear God, please let this be a peaceful night.


	4. Authors note

Yeah,Yeah. I know I promised to update at least once a month. Life got in the way, as it usually does. Plus I completely lost interest in the story. However, I have been on a Bret Hart kick as of late and am inspired again. I hope to start writing this story again soon, I cannot promise I will update frequently because I do work 2 jobs and one of them is overnight. I am going to write as much as I can in the time I have available.

Thank You.


	5. Whiskey and Heartache

Sitting in the dimly lit hotel bar, I kept wondering what the hell my life had turned into this past week. The love of my life and boyfriend for 9 years was now ignoring me and accusing me of cheating. I needed a nice cold drink and plan on drowning my sorrows in some Jack Daniels. The bar smelt of desperation and cigarettes. I tried ignoring the leering looks of the men in the bar.

After Bret and I reached our room, I quickly claimed my bed and rushed out of the room. It was way too tense and I needed to give Bret time to cool off and think of a way to appropriately approach the situation. Bret and I have always worked through our problems, and I had no doubt that this small bump in the road was just another test for us.

"Would you like another drink?" The bartender asked before taking away my empty glass.

"Just leave the bottle, and bring me the check." I demanded as I laid my head on the bar.

"You look lovely tonight Christine." A rough voice said behind me.

"Well if it isn't Shawn Michaels, thanks for waking me up on the plane, which was real sweet of you." I sneered as he took a seat beside me.

I could hear him chuckle as he placed his drink order with the bartender, a plain beer. Nothing special about it. This was strange, because being a showoff was all that Shawn Michaels was known for.

"Figured it would be better to let your boyfriend do that job, not looking to cause any more trouble for you." Shawn whispered as he whisked a small piece of stray hair out of my face.

"I can't figure you out. I don't know whether to trust you or to avoid you all together. My brain is telling me you are up to no good, especially since I know how sneaky and selfish you can be. Yet a part of me wants to believe you are a good person, and that part terrifies me." I said as I looked him straight in the eye.

Shawn just stared back before placing some money on the bar and stood to leave. "I have nothing to prove to you or your boyfriend. I look out for myself, and nobody else. I want to be friends with you Christine but if you feel like you cannot trust me, then maybe it would be better to just stay away from each other. I think you should go back to your room, the men in here are drinking heavily and Bret isn't here to protect you." He said before walking out of the bar.

I didn't know what to make of that, Shawn had this reputation for being a snake. It wasn't my fault that I had a hard time trusting him, it was just engraved into my mind that Shawn was always up to no good. I also felt guilty; I was judging him without even knowing him. He had always been nice to me, and even saved me from Sid. Life was way too complicated.

I needed to sleep, tomorrow we had a live show to deal with and Bret was facing off with Crush. He was defending his Intercontinental Title, and I needed to be by his side, we couldn't let the fans know there was trouble between us. We had been the biggest couple in the WWE since Mrs. Elizabeth and Macho Man. Having to live up to the expectations of the fans wasn't always easy.

I took my last sip and stood to head back to the room, I knew I had to go make things right with Bret, but I was too tired to try right now and just needed some sleep. I knocked on the door softly, I needed to be away from Bret and knew just who to go to. Steve Austin opened the door with a groggy and sour face.

"Chrissie, Whadda want?" He said as he slipped the door open so I could slide in.

"Bret and I are fighting and I need a place to sleep for the night, so I figured since you are my best friend, you would be kind enough to put me up for the time being." I said as I kicked my shoes off and plopped on the bed.

"Jesus Christ, fine, but fix your shit with him in the morning. We don't need any more fucking tension tonight. This drama is fucking out of control." Steve slammed the door shut and took his place next to me on the bed. "I am working my ass off to impress Vince so he can give me a change, I don't need you and Bret taking up all his attention right now."

I just gave him a huff and shoved the sheet over my head, hoping sleep would come easy and by the time I woke up in the morning all my problems would be solved.

Waking up to screaming is never a good sign. I rolled over to see Steve on the phone, having and intense conversation with somebody. Steve turned to see me and rolled his eyes. He pointed to the small cart in the middle of the room. I got up and saw a spread of pancakes and fruit.

"Not my problem, this shit is between you two and I will not be brought into the middle of it. Fucking talk to her yourself!" Steve said as he threw the phone on the floor "It's your fucking boyfriend, pick the phone up and talk to him." He yelled as he stormed into the bathroom. I just sat at the edge of the bed eyeing the phone. Finally I got up to retrieve it.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Christine cut the crap please, why the hell didn't you come back last night?" He sounded tired, like he had been awake all night.

"I figured we both needed some space and time to cool down, going back into a battle zone while both parties are armed and ready for action is not a good thing."

"We have to talk about it sooner or later; we have to speak before the show tonight. I will meet you backstage in about an hour." Bret said as he hung up. Not really giving me an option on the matter.

I turned around after placing the phone on the receiver to see Steve staring at me with a quizzical look. "You storm out of here angry as hell, only to turn around five seconds later and eavesdrop on my conversation. You are a strange man."

"I put up with your drama; I can at least listen to whatever I might have to deal with next." He said as he threw my shoes at me. "Get ready; I'll drive you to the arena."


End file.
